Senshi Slayers
by Miho and Erika
Summary: Erika: I made this story. It's mine, not Miho's. Oh yeah, we're both in it! teehee...Miho: Since when did I agree to any of this? Erika: Shut up. Anyway, Slayers cross with SM character Saturn. Fate funny, isn't it? Miho: It made us friends, didn't it? E
1. Pro....

By Erika and Miho

Erika: I don't own SM or Slayers but I do own some of the characters I create, like the Slayer version of well, Miho and me!

Miho: You are doing what?!

Erika: Just read on, Miho-chan! You'll get to see yourself in my story! BYE FOR NOW FOLKS! **Runs off stage**

Miho: ERIKA!

**Curtain goes up and the lights dim as the show begins! ***

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Oi! Waiter! Didn't you here me? We want triple orders for three!" The red head in the corner shook her head unpleasantly. "I'm sorry miss…Our chiefs are going as fast as they can…" A waiter cried out a chain of excuses. The girl just glared back at the weakling of a waiter man. She was Lina Inverse and she was hungry. Xellos chuckled to himself as he watched the group with some wonderment. Just how were these foolish people going to be the ones to kill 'Gaav, the demon dragon king'? Shrugging he turned back and ordered yet another glass of water. His smiling caught him off guard when he noticed two young ladies being seated. One had a very displeased look upon her young face. She couldn't have been over 17 with dark brown hair that ran straight down her back in a loss dirty black green. The scowl of irritation written upon her features showed many dark golden brown eyes that sparkled with anger. Her companion was a youthful and beautiful girl with short silver hair. Her eyes were alight with happiness and a strange mixture of glee in the amazing color of gray cloud. This one however seemed around the age of 14 or 15. What sparked Xellos about them were the strange glows around their auras, one shone with the beauty of a monsters' black aura while the other, much to his surprise, glowed with a passionate red aura, the aura of a fire creature. 'Who are they?' He questioned in his mind as he watched them from behind a smiling face. However, when the brunette turned to glare at him, his gaze shifted back to Lina and her party with amusement. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Mihoko's golden gaze sharpened as she watched the man with a dark look before turning back to her partner. "I don't like this, Erika…" She muttered. The silver haired ex-priestess sighed and turned her light heartened expression serious. (Miho: Ha! As if that ever happens! Erika: MIHO! Miho: What? It's the truth. Good too shoes…) Mihoko sighed as she pushed her elbow length hair from her right side over her shoulder with irritation. A scowl once more graced her features. "Miho-chan….I know how much you hate these kinds of things, but please. I'm hungry and this was the only available place." Erika sighed, glancing at the man who was casting looks at them from the corner of her eye. "Why? Do you sense something a miss?" She questioned quietly. "He's a monster…" Mihoko whispered lightly, so only Erika heard her. The girl's eyes went wide. It wasn't a small fact that the two knew of the Monster Race, but the fact that he was one startled the poor dear. "But the time is coming. You know she'll return to us soon…" Erika stated in a hushed tone. "Her ladyship…I know…I know…I just don't understand why we have to be her body guards…" Mihoko huffed and crossed her arms over her brown cloak. Her companion sighed and rose to grab a quick trip to the restroom. The young woman's soft light red dress and dark black cloak trimmed in similar color made her stand out anywhere. "I'll be right back Miho. Don't kill anyone while I'm away." Erika warned. Mihoko looked up at her with innocent fake eyes. "Now who would I kill here?" The brunette questioned, taking a sip of her tea. "Whatever you say, Mihoko…But don't forget why we're in this city in the first place…" Erika warned and left. Mihoko pulled out her dagger and glanced at it before readjusting it on the space in her belt. "Who could forget that?" Miho muttered under her breath, already agitated enough. 

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

****Other world****

Soft purple eyes glanced up into ruby ones and slowly scanned over the stream of time. With a dull look, Hotaru Tomoe, the raven-haired Senshi of Saturn and princess of death, destruction and rebirth glanced at the young woman she referred to as mother. "Are you certain of this?" She whispered in a cool voice. "Yes. Forgive us…and myself for not telling you sooner…" Hotaru shook her head as the woman bowed before her. "It's alright. I assumed as much. Serenity-sama and her line have for all time hated the power of their cousins, we of Saturn's royal blood…" Hotaru sighed. "But Hotaru-sama…She has betrayed you…" Setsuna, Sailor Pluto rose to stand over the young 18-year-old. "I knew it wasn't to be, I am to ascend the throne of death and chaos, she the powers of light. At one point, our trusts would have to be broken, I just never thought her the one to do it." The Saturnine princess glanced downward. Sailor Pluto nodded and turned to the gateway. "My senshi are waiting, aren't they?" She heard Hotaru whisper. Another nod answered that question. "Then I shall go…" Hotaru glared at the dark green haired warriors' back. Sailor Pluto sighed and turned to her with sad eyes. "I will miss you, little hime-chan…" She muttered. "And I you, Sets-mama. Give Ruka-papa and Michi-mama my love…" With that the doors opened and Hotaru slowly walked through them. "Say hello to Sailor Titan and Sailor Dione for me…" Sailor Pluto grinned as the princess disappeared from her sight towards a new home and a new life forever. "I love you, my sweet hime-chan, my sweet child…" Pluto muttered as the doors closed behind the girl for perhaps forever. Turning, Pluto grimaced knowing explaining the situation to the other senshi was not going to be easy, especially Usagi-hime and the two other outers.

^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^

Lina laughed out loud as she and the others walked down the trail to where Xellos had pointed out the temple. "So this temple, Xel, is supposed to hold a gateway to the Claire bible?" She asked the monster priest. The nodded, smiling and saying, "It's a legend that this temple will take you where ever and whenever you please…But I don't know if it's only a legend…" He shrugged. "You mean you could have brought us here for nothing? You…you…." Zegaldis looked rather mad as both Gourry and Amelia struggled to hold him back. "Hey…What's that?" Lina stopped to gaze at the doors of the crystal looking temple. Shining from them was a bright light and two young women stood there waiting, bowing on their knees. One with long brown hair in a simple ponytail of a dirty black green holder with a brown cloak covering her almost completely. The cloak, however, did nothing to hide her small black shoes that stuck out so carefully. Her companion wore a red dress simple in design and effort but light and textures that made her stick out. The dress itself was straight and reached her lower ankles but had buttons running up it in a ruby colored fashion. It also had a dark ribbon almost the same color of blood. A cape of black trimmed in the same color swooshed about her shoulders and ran down to her lower knees. "Hey…Lemme see…" Gourry insisted pushing at Lina. "I wonder who they are…and what their up to…" Zelgadis commented in a serious tone, his blue eyes glaring at the women. The light of the temple doors shinned brighter as it opened further. Xellos frowned as he pondered to himself, 'This I wonder as well, friend, this I wonder as well…'

TBC… 


	2. Chap 1...

By Erika

Erika: I don't own SM or Slayers, but the anime selves of Miho-chan and I are mine and mine alone. NO using them without permission. 

Mihoko: I belong to you, huh? **Pulls out gun**

Erika: **Gulps nervously** Uh…Mihoko belongs to Miho-chan…hehehe…just as long as she doesn't kill me. 

Mihoko: Whatever, get on with the story already. 

Erika: Oh yeah, couples are Amelia/Zelgadis (They're so cute together), Lina/ Gourry, Xellos/Hotaru (Sorry Sets/Xellos lovers, I like this couple, so there!), Me/ hunky boy toy, and Mihoko/ Secret. 

Mihoko: hunky boy toy? Oh kuso, no! You're not bringing the gang in on this one are you?

Erika: Sure am. 

Mihoko: **Thinks to self** One good point, Kieth-sama can help me kill you. 

Erika: I hadn't thought about that…oh well, Kieth-kun is cute… **Eyes go misty and star like**

Mihoko: Just start the story already. 

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

Vibrant violet eyes stared at the boring space that had become time. With each step, Hotaru felt her true power returning to her. She grinned sneakily as the dark purple black velvet dress disappeared into a sleeveless black silk shirt with silver buttons on the high color. Her legs became covered in tight black pants as her feet disappeared into high ankle high-heeled dark gray boots. The belt around her waist was also black with a couple of compartments for holding things. Her hands were wrapped in below elbow length light gray gloves and her arms were swept up in a dark cloak. The cloak itself was black with silver lining and an interior of dark purple. Her hair was then placed underneath a bandana of light white gray color and her clasped by a silver charm with the symbol of Saturn. The charm disappeared under a dark purple orb and another purple gem appeared on her belt's front center. Her hands also had two arms gracing the upper wrists. To finish off her attire a small black ring appeared on her right index finger that glowed a vibrant purple. She glanced at the darker purple ring with her light violet colored eyes. A gentile smirk came across her features. "New transformation…thanks Sets-mama." She whispered as the light burst into ground. She blinked rapidly and looked up. Her vision was filled with forestry surroundings and two familiar figures. Smiling from ear to ear, the raven-haired girl walked toward the bowing duo. "Hello Miho-chan. Eri-chan." 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia and Gourry gapped when a small figure emerged steadily from the lighted halls of the temple. The new person was very small in fact, she was probably at the most Lina's frail height. She was pale, but not too pale with snow whitish skin and lovely short raven hair pulled back by a bandana hood on her head. Her clothes were simple blacks, grays, purples and silvers. She was smiling and walking toward the bowing too. They didn't hear her voice since she was so far away, but watched as the two other young women rose at the young ladies hand movement and the youngest girl enveloped her in a hug. 

Xellos' brow went down into a slight frown of confusion. The aura of this girl was hidden and even he, a priest of the monster race couldn't figure out what race it was of. Silently without so much as a peep, the three women turned to stare at the closing doors of the temple. "Oh no! The temples closing!" Lina rose, as did the others. Xellos watched the foursome run down the hillside to the three teenagers. 

(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#

Mihoko snickered as her younger counterpart enveloped the saturnine princess into an enormous hug. "Oh! Hotaru-sama! I missed you so much!" Rolling her eyes, Mihoko muttered the word, "Suck up," under her breath. (Mihoko: Hey. I kinda like this anime me. Erika: **Sighs** You would.) The dark haired warrior being held just shyly smiled. "Nice to see you too, Miho-chan." The violet-eyed girl grinned quietly. "Hey! We need to destroy the portal. Can I? Please?" Erika bounced up and down, silvery gray eyes begging the older teens. "Hai. You can show me some of the magic you've learned in this world, Eri-chan." Hotaru joked, patting the somewhat smaller girl on the head. The silvery haired, gray-eyed warrior in training ran over to stand in front of the temple and closed her eyes in concentration. "Darkness beyond twilight…." She started. "Hold it right there!" Came a loud female voice. The three girls turned to see a young woman standing proudly on a bolder, smirking confidently at them. Mihoko grunted, feeling a powerful magic racing from her. Hotaru stepped forward before speaking, "And just who are you?" 

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

Lina was a little taken back by the tone in which the girl who didn't look older than 17 spoke. "Hey! We're the ones asking the questions here!" Amelia stepped toward them, then leapt down. Everyone sweat dropped when the young princess fell flat on her face, with the exception of Mihoko who put a hand on her hip and raised her brow in question. Standing up quickly, although a light blush was on her features. "We shan't allow you vandals the opportunity to destroy a beautiful temple like this! In the name of justice, I, Amelia, will stop you!" The girl did a couple of flashy posses before smirking. "Oh please…" the brunette rolled her eyes. "Well I don't very much feel the same about the temple as Amelia…" Lina began and heard a groan from Amelia, as well as some complaints. "I can't allow you to destroy it. See…we're looking for the Claire Bible and we might need this temple." The silvery-eyed red dressed girl looked over to the darkly looking pale female then back at Lina. "I'm sorry. But this temple is no longer in service." The gray-eyed girl grinned jokingly. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Hotaru chuckled lightly when Erika stated the obvious. "Then we'll have to fight you for it." A blue stone like man with piercing eyes glared at them. Another man, with blonde hair and a huge grin stepped forward in front of the red head. Hotaru almost laughed out loud at the energy of stubborn love reeking off both the red haired leader and the blonde man. He drew forth a sword that had no metal. "Light come forth." He cried as brilliant blue like light shot from the handle, creating a blade of intense energy. He snickered as the girls blinked, somewhat confused at them. Shaking her raven head, Hotaru took a quick look at Mihoko. "You take the sword boy…" She stated in a hushed tone. "Erika…Justice gal and stone guy are yours. I take the leader." Both nodded gravely. Mihoko crouched into a fighting position, removing a set of small swords from her cloak. Erika grinned and waved at the two who stood ready to fight her. She then put her hands in a circle, still smiling gleefully as a wave of red energy collected near her palms. Hotaru, a quiet sly smile on her features, turned toward her opponent…

TBC… 


End file.
